In the Beginning
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: In the beginning, they never imagined that they'd develop relationships with those stupid boys. -Told from the female protagonists' point of views. LeafGreen, HeartSoul, Hoenn, Fortune, Ferriswheel, & Kalos one-shot!


**Just an odd little.. drabbl-y one-shot-y thing. XD It'll be from the pov of the six female protagonists, so with each page break we go to a new generation. Just a fun little project for myself. (I also haven't played the third gen so I do apologize if that doesn't feel correct)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**In the Beginning…**_

* * *

In the beginning, I hated the Professor's grandson. I hated him. He was annoying, outrageous, he teased me nonstop, and he was just overall a real jerk. I knew he'd picked that Charmander just because I'd picked Bulbasaur and he'd wanted the upper hand.

He really made my blood boil. He followed me, _everywhere. _He'd pop up out of nowhere, just in time to snort and tell me I should've trained more, or I looked tired, or he'd just won his eighth badge and how many did I have? Only seven? How pathetic.

It was getting old, _really _old, and so when I challenged the League, I was glad to think that he'd be gone. Him and his annoying comments and snide remarks. Finally gone.

And yet somehow after I managed to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion, I found myself on a boat to Johto and I felt… blue. I couldn't believe it, but I missed the attention he gave me, and I missed getting to snap back at him and hear his laugh.

It was silly, I had decided, but it was happening nonetheless. And so when I docked in Johto and heard his annoyingly nasal voice among the bustling crowd, shouting my name and telling me that my shoelace was untied, I found myself sighing in something akin to relief. He was there, with me, for my second journey. I hadn't known that he'd traveled to Johto, but he had, and I was… glad? Yes, I was glad.

In the beginning I hated the Professor's grandson, but now I found myself laughing at his jabs, laughing _with _him, and cherishing him as a traveling companion. I would've never thought that that could've happened. But crazier things happened every day, didn't they?

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the beginning, he was the kid that had barged into the Professor's house and snatched the pokeball that I'd wanted. He was a recluse, but amusing. He was a diehard flirt and would romance me every chance he got. At first it was embarrassing, but after a while I got used to it.

But that didn't make up for the fact that he'd taken Totodile, the Pokémon I'd been pining after for as long as I could remember. So I took Chikorita instead, along with the determination to beat him one day.

Slowly but surely, as I grew closer with Chikorita, and watched as he and Totodile fought endlessly, I realized what an absolute mistake it would've been if I wouldn't have taken the grass type. And so in a way, I forgave him.

I forgave him, and traveled with him, and fought alongside him. We became two sides to the same coin, opposites, and yet the same. And when Team Rocket was disbanded, I couldn't think of a person I would've rathered to do it with.

In the beginning he was the kid that had taken my Pokémon, but now I found myself enjoying his company, along with my Pokémon that I would've never taken unless he came along. And maybe I found myself holding less of a grudge against him, maybe no grudge, maybe I even liked him. But that was being awfully bold wasn't it? Yes, I shouldn't think that way so early, even if he tried to kiss me every single day.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the beginning I was the new kid in town. I was the daughter of a gym leader and yet I was a fish out of water. I was a bit shy when I started out on my journey, worried about making friends; and to negate that worry, was him.

He was my rival in every aspect. He was a strong trainer, he was fun to be around, and I found myself enjoying his presence more than anything. Sure we battled, and fought, but he was… him… the boy who was slowly becoming my best friend.

It shocked me when he decided to give up being a trainer. He'd been the strongest trainer I'd known, beating me just as many times as I beat him, and yet he'd left it behind. He'd shrugged, saying that Hoenn wasn't really his thing, and that he thought he'd go find some new Pokémon in Johto.

It'd been my home region, and so I'd conquered the Hoenn League as quickly as I could before sprinting to the docks and hopping onto his ship, pleasantly surprising him. He was happy, I was happy, and I couldn't think of anything better than traveling to Johto with him, the one I was closest with.

In the beginning I was the new kid in town, but now I was traveling with my best friend and the boy I loved. I was no longer a new kid; I'd always have my other half with me wherever I went.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the beginning, he was the Professor's assistant. He was the one that was beyond annoyed that my blonde friend and I had picked up the new starter Pokémon without asking, even if it _was _in self-defense.

I could tell that he was a bit hesitant toward me after that, even as we met up here and there around the region. I'd always wondered who I'd end up with. My parents had had a bad relationship, and so I daydreamed about the wonderful one that I'd have.

The only boy I ever knew was my best friend, the hyper one, the one that every single day blew my socks off when he ran by in a blur. I figured that maybe eventually he'd calm down and he'd be the one I'd been looking for. However, my views began to change when I met the Professor's assistant.

He was calm, collected, and knew a lot about Pokémon. He loved the little creatures just as much as I did, and he had a little undertone of humor in everything he said, which I liked. And sure enough, I found myself enjoying my time with him more than I could've ever predicted. Maybe my thoughts as to who I'd end up with had been off.

In the beginning, he was the Professor's assistant, but now he was a friend. We'd met under odd circumstances, and he'd been frustrated with me, but now we had a bond. We'd meet for lunch, we'd battle in our free time, and I figured that maybe ending up with a boy like him wasn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the beginning, he was the creepy stalker who followed me and told me to get rid of my Pokémon. He was eccentric, that was for sure. He had bright green hair and claimed to be able to talk to Pokémon. He was insane, right?

I tried to avoid him as much as I could, but try as I might, I ran into him around every corner. And just when I thought maybe I could get used to running into him, as long as he didn't force me to "liberate" my Pokémon or even worse, _talk _to them, which I was sure was a scam, he came out and told me he was the King of Team Plasma.

I'd been shocked, and then absolutely floored to find that he was a Unovian hero, and so was I. We were yin to the other's yang. We were black and white, and we were paired together by the legendary dragons as the two that would fight for their truths and ideals.

And slowly but surely, I began to find out who he was. He _could _indeed talk to Pokémon, and his ambitions were absolutely pure. He loved Pokémon, just as I did, and he wanted the best for them. He was a genuinely good person, corrupted only by the organization he was a part of and the father that seemed to control his every move.

In the beginning, he was the creepy stalker who followed me and told me to get rid of my Pokémon, but now he was the innocent boy I watched fly away on his dragon after I'd defeated him. I knew he was one of a kind, and I both pitied and admired him, and I knew that I'd eventually search the world over for him. He'd left, but there was no way I was going to let him go alone.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the beginning he was the know-it-all neighbor. He thought I didn't know how to catch Pokémon, and that he was above all of my traveling companions because his parents were acclaimed Pokémon trainers and my mother was just a _Ryhorn racer. _

He was stuck up, and I found myself both annoyed and amused by him. One moment I wanted to snap back at him that I knew what I was doing, and the next I wanted to laugh out loud at his antics.

But I ended up doing neither, instead showing him how adept I was through my battling. I bested him time after time, even in a region that was so foreign to me. It was fancy, I was not, and yet I excelled.

Eventually, he realized that I was talented, just like he was, and we teamed up. We were unbeatable, flying through grunt after grunt as we fought tooth and nail for the region that he'd been born in and the one that I'd just grown to love.

And when we won, and I became the savior of the region, the Champion, looking out into a crowd of cheering fans, I saw him in the back, a smile full of nothing but pride etched onto his face as he slowly clapped and sent me a wink.

In the beginning he was the know-it-all neighbor, but now, he was a humbled trainer who'd learned that boasting skill wasn't the only thing that mattered._I_ mattered; at least that's what he'd told me. I mattered to him, and finally I decided that maybe he mattered to me too.

* * *

_Indigo League Challenge- Route 1- First person pov- Theme: Beginning_

**See? Weird little drabble-y thing? Haha! I just love the Pokémon games so much. Gah. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
